


Chinese Food Sounds Pretty Good Right Now, Not Gonna Lie

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Body Positivity, Eating, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, clitoris, o ya, thicc vanessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After feasting on burgers and pizza, Brooke and Vanessa get down to business.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Chinese Food Sounds Pretty Good Right Now, Not Gonna Lie

Vanessa and Brooke were at In N Out on a starry Saturday night. Vanessa was feasting on a 3x3 with fries, a large Diet Coke, and a large chocolate shake while Brooke nibbled on some fries.

"You gon finish those?" Vanessa asked as she pointed at the remainder of Brooke's food.

"Nah, go for it." Vanessa scarfed them doing before finishing her milkshake..

"All done?" Brooke rhetorically asked and Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Let's go home you skinny bitch." Brooke laughed and they hopped in Vanessa's pick up truck and drove home.

-

"I'm hungry," Vanessa whined and rubbed her soft tummy.

"We deadass just ate like two hours ago," Brooke said with a giggle.

"Yeah, so? AND? Be a good bro for homie and order me a pizza." Brooke cackled at the 'good bro for homie', knowing exactly what that really meant. She mouthed 'okay' and she ordered a large meat lover's pizza for Vanessa and it got to their house pretty quickly.

"Ooh you know what sound hella good right now?" Vanessa said as she took a big bite of pizza.

"What's that babe?"

"Chinese fooooood," Vanessa said as she finished the rest of the pizza and left the box on the couch. She just couldn't be bothered to throw it away.

"You lazy fuck," Brooke said laughing and recycled the box.

"I want popcorn now."

"My GODDD Vanessa this is why we're broke!" Vanessa put her hands on her thick hips and stared Brooke down.

"Better than drugs. Brooke had to agree with her, at least food wasn't illegal. Brooke microwaved some popcorn while Vanessa grabbed a can of Diet Coke and they went up to their bedroom. They decided to turn on a movie and to Brooke's amazement, Vanessa left some popcorn in the bowl.

"Babe?" Brooke looked down at Vanessa as she stroked her luxuriously silky, long, dark brown hair.

"Yesssss?" Vanessa bit her lip.

"I'm horny. Like, really REALLY horny." They WERE watching 50 Shades after all.

"Oh yeah?" Vanessa nodded.

"Mhm." Brooke let out a shaky breath as Vanessa sat up and took off her t-shirt and bra, revealing her large breasts. Brooke reached out and gently squeezed and tugged on Vanessa's dark brown nipples, making her softly moan and her breathing speed up.

"Take off those jeans babygirl." Brooke ordered and Vanessa obeyed. She was left in just a neon green thong and Brooke struggled not to moan when she took her body in. Vanessa looked like a Greek goddess; curvy, thick, positively delectable. Brooke loved her body, every roll, every stretch mark, all over her cellulite.

"S-spread your legs," Brooke shakily got out and Vanessa did as she was told. Her panties were soaked through and Brooke dipped her fingers below Vanessa's waistband to play with her pussy. As soon as Brooke's fingers touched Vanessa's clit, Vanessa arched her back and loudly moaned. Brooke slid one of her fingers into her while she brought her other hand up to stroke her clit. She kissed Vanessa passionately as she finger fucked her, and soon enough, Vanessa came.

"O-oh, Brooke!" She cried out, legs twitching and shaking. Brooke pulled her fingers away when Vanessa was finished, covering her eyes with her arm.

"Why do you always get so shy?" Vanessa giggled and pulled her knees up to her chest, peeking over them at Brooke.

"Ion know." She cutely stated and Brooke leaned against her, pulling her close.

"I love you, you silly girl." Vanessa blushed and kissed Brooke.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i really do be eating like this tho


End file.
